A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hunting arrows, more specifically, a hunting arrow in which the head has an open boring head.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with hunting arrows, generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a tip of a hunting arrow that includes a hole about the center, which cuts a hole into the skin and flesh of game in order to enable unimpeded blood loss therefrom; wherein the hole is formed from a plurality of points that are notched into the front of the arrowhead such that at least a portion of the arrow shaft is hollow; wherein the hole of the tip of the arrow extends rearwardly for at least a portion of the arrow shaft; wherein the arrowhead may include a plurality of external blades that extend radially from the exterior surface of the arrow shaft; wherein a ballistic tip is included and covers the arrowhead during flight to account for aerodynamics, and which is cut away upon impact with the target.
The Delmonte et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,640) discloses an arrow broadhead tip having a plurality of razor sharp blades to cleanly cut a hole into an animal proving means for the animal to profusely bleed to death unimpeded by loos skin or hide closing the hole. However, the arrow broadhead tip does not have an open design such that the center of the arrow tip is an open hole that extends rearwardly through at least a portion of the arrow shaft such that upon impact with game, a hole is bored through the skin and flesh in order to maximize blood loss therefrom.
The Sutherland et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,585) discloses a hunting arrow having a hollow cylindrical shaft. However, the hunting arrow does not include an arrow head in which the tip is a hollowed hole that extends rearwardly through at least a portion of the shaft and which forms a hole in the flesh of game, which unimpedes blood loss therefrom.
The Repinski et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,463) discloses a hunting arrow designed to obtain the most bleed-out possible comprising a hollow shaft. However, the hunting arrow features an arrow tip that is not a hole formed about the center of said tip and which cuts a hole into the skin and flesh of game thereby unimpeding blood loss.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,311) discloses a hunting arrow that will cause massive bleed in wounded game having a hollow shaft. However, the hunting arrow does not have an arrow tip with an open holed center that cuts a hole through both the skin and game of game upon impact, which produces unimpeded blood loss therefrom.
The Watkins et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,630) discloses a hunting arrow having a cutting ring to promote bleeding of hunted game. Again, the cutting ring of the hunting arrow is not an arrow tip having a hole thereon, which extends rearwardly through at least a portion of the arrow shaft and upon impact shall bore a hole through the skin and flesh of game thereby producing unimpeded blood loss.
The Graham Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,126) illustrates a design for a broadhead, which does not resemble an open arrow tip.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,303) illustrates an ornamental design for a broadhead. Again, the tip of the broadhead includes lateral members that do not form a truly open hole across the center of the tip of the arrow head.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a tip of a hunting arrow that includes a hole about the center, which cuts a hole into the skin and flesh of game in order to enable unimpeded blood loss therefrom; wherein the hole is formed from a plurality of points that are notched into the shaft of the arrowhead such that at least a portion of the arrow shaft is hollow; wherein the hole of the tip of the arrow extends rearwardly for at least a portion of the arrow shaft; wherein the arrowhead may include a plurality of external blades that extend radially from the exterior surface of the arrow shaft; wherein a ballistic tip is included and covers the arrowhead during flight to account for aerodynamics, and which breaks away upon impact with the target. In this regard, the hunting arrow having a hole boring head departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.